


Mistletoe Drabbles

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try something Christmas related and this what I came up with. There a chance I might add more if I come up with more idea for this. But we'll see.

**Miko and Bulkhead**

“Why is there a plant hanging from the ceiling?”, Bulkhead asked as he stared at the green plant with white berries dangling above him.

“That's mistletoe. It's a Christmas decoration”, Miko explained.

“Oh.” Bulkhead had been learning more about this Christmas holiday lately. Especially since the kids insisted on decorating the base for it.

“But there's something else to it too.”

“Really? What?”, the green wrecker asked.

“Here, lift me up and I'll show you”, Miko replied.

Bulkhead bend down and put his hand out for Miko to climb on. After the girl hopped onto his hand, Bulkhead lifted her up to his shoulder. Once Miko was on his shoulder, she gave Bulkhead a kiss on the cheek.

“W-What was that?”, Bulkhead asked a little flustered. If he wasn't a robot, he'd be blushing.

“Well, it's a tradition for whoever's under the mistletoe to kiss”, Miko explained.

“Why?”,Bulkhead asked.

“Um...I don't really know why”, Miko answered. “Oh well. Maybe I ask Raf to look it up later.”

**Optimus and Ratchet**

Thanks to the Christmas decorations the children bought in, Ratchet had to watch his step, so not to knock over or break anything. It was times like this he wished Optimus wasn't such a soft spark and alllowed the children to decorate the base. To Ratchet the decorations were ridiculous and only got in the way. He couldn't wait for this holiday to be over so he could be rid of them.

Optimus, noticing how disgruntled Ratchet looked approached him. “Is there something troubling you, Old Friend?”

“No, it's nothing to be concerned about”, Ratchet replied. As Ratchet looked up at Optimus, he noticed a green and white plant dangling above them. “What the frag is that?”

Optimus glanced up at the plant. “That is Mistletoe. I hear there is a tradition behind it.”

“And what would that be?”, Ratchet asked.

Optimus answered the medic's question by bend down and kissing him on the lips.

“You know you don't have to use some silly Earth tradition to kiss me”, Ratchet said after Optimus pulled away.

“I know”, Optimus replied with a smile.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile back. Optimus always seem to know how to improve his mood. Ratchet then gave the Prime another kiss. He had to admit to himself that maybe he found one decoration that he didn't mind so much.


End file.
